Grey Days (Reupload from dragon-shield-maiden)
by MillennialStargazer
Summary: Without his most precious star and father's light, the demon of hellfire is lost—all days perpetually gray. For the loss of his beloved really does drive the heart mad. A retelling of the events surrounding Natsu's/E.n.d's transformation (chapters 503-505) from his perspective in poem form. Title taken from the song of the same name by Chelsea Wolfe. Originally For Vera's May Prom


**Grey Days**

* * *

 **Vera's May Prompt Challenge 2018 Prompt(s) when on dragon-shieldmaiden): "Don't leave me! (Sort of implied in an angsty sense of the word)**

 **Genres: Romance, Fantasy, Friendship/Family, Angst/Drama Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy(due to this being from Natsu's/E.N.D's Perspective), Gothic fiction, and Poetry**

 **Characters: Natsu/E.N.D, Lucy , Gray, Diamara, Igneel and ZerefPairing: Nalu/Endlu (Natsu x Lucy/ E.n.d Natsu x Lucy)**

 **Rating: K-T for some violence, references to death, mature and dark themes. Reader Discretion is advised for those younger than 12 or 13 years and/or anyone who may not at the level of development (maturity) to handle such heavy subject matter . Side note: Please use your own judgement and proceed with caution before deciding to read If uncertain as to whether you're comfortable with such themes.**

 **Summary:** _Without his most precious star and father's light, the demon of hellfire is lost—all days perpetually gray. For the loss of his beloved really does drive the heart mad. A retelling of the events surrounding Natsu's/E.n.d's transformation (chapters 503-505) from his perspective in poem form. Title taken from the song of the same name by Chelsea Wolfe. Originally For Vera's May Prompt Challenge and eventually Nalu angst week 2018 on previous accounts. Nalu/Endlu_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hey guys, it's your girl Millennial Stargazer (formerly known as twishadowhunter/ comsicdragonqizard/dragon-shield-maiden/star-crossed-dragon! I'm finally back under a new name (on fanfiction and tumblr as millennial-star-gazer) after months of forced hiatus due to personal extenuating circumstances (which can be explained via private message for those who already don't know why) This time it's an reupload of an installment in the wonderful universe of Fairytail—an angsty gothic little ditty retelling the events of chapters 503-505 and other related chapters mostly from Natsu/E.n.d's perspective which was originally as an entry for Vera's May Prompt Challenge and for Nalu angst week 2018 on my previous dragon-shield-maiden account (tumblr). As you may know, the title is taken from the evocative song of the same name by the lovely Chelsea Wolfe which has heavily inspired the poem.**_

 _ **Yes, I know there's been a lot of poems on my profiles, though I do also write other kinds of non-poetry works if my ongoing fics Tantric Flames and the Draconic Demon -soon to be reuploaded by the way- among others are anything to go by). Also partially by Within Temptation's The Heart of Everything plus the musical body of works from Peter Grundy (Bury My Heart) Brunuhville (River of Tears), Nights Amore (This Dreadful Emptiness , That Which is Called Void, Twisted Goa: Lone Deranger , and A Billion Stars Will Die Today) and Adrian Von Ziegler (Ashes, Twisted, Heaven's Touch, One, My Everything, Ethello-iel and Even in Death) who are all incredibly talented composers in their own right that you should check out! (The songs can be found by by clicking on the song titles or via google. Also see below for "Grey Days" if on Tumblr)**_

 _ **Anyway, I don't think y'all need me warning you that spoilers are present when it's already pretty apparent. Without further ado, here's the poem. Don't forget to let me know what you think by leaving a leaving comment/review. (Links to everything below, sidebar and bio if on tumblr plus Fanfiction profile). Enjoy!**_

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: As you all know by now Fairytail does not belong to me, but the most honourable Hiro-sensei instead, for whom without this labour of love wouldn't be possible._**

* * *

 _"Grey and holy_

 _ou saidit was the first time_

 _Like the morphine_

 _You take it all away_

 _Pretend it's okay_

 _The grey days"_

 **(Chelsea Wolfe: Grey Days)**

 _"A lifeless lover was the high mountains"_  
 _Where we tried to reach the stars_  
 _The moon, the ways beyond_  
 _It was the purest love of all"_

 **(Draconian: Pale Tortured Blue)**

 _"If all else perished, and he remained,_

 _I should still continue to be; and if all else remained,_

 _and he were annihilated,_

 _the universe would turn to a mighty stranger_

 **(Heathcliff: Wuthering Heights)**

* * *

 _"Natsu!_

 _"The screams of his celestial maidenOh how, they call to the dragon of fire through the darkness piercing the shadows of his subconscious_

 _Severing the ties that bind_

 _His eyes open_

 _The Gods of Time themselves defied_

 _Damaria decimated in the blast_

 _Scorch and crimson stains through tattered remnants of fabric on skin_

 _All within the blink of an eye_

 _Natsu's attempts to rouse the motionless angel in his arms fail when she does not stir_

 _Scarlet tears a ghastly sight_

 _No single heartbeat , nor breath of life he can hear_

 _rVital signs so pined for falls on deaf ears_

 _The perceived second loss of the brilliant star in his universe_

 _drives him over the edge enough to fully awaken the infernal power within_

 _Flashes of the two's life together before the demon's very eyes_

 _River of tears flowing like cascading rain_

 _A grief-stricken kiss of on the zodiac wielder's forehead of farewell_

 _A piece of his soul here now dying right along with her_

 _Oh how the agony of her absence cuts right down to to the bone_

 _Soulmates , would-be lovers torn_

 _asunder_

 _All in all, The great divide all together just too much for the demon of black flames'_

 _unholy, forlorn, heart to bear_

 _How could it not be when the iridescent light of a billion stars was blotted out from the midnight sky?_

 _Never to shine again_

 _Oh, how the cursed fates are cruel_

 _"Zeref, where is Zeref?_

 _"The name of the fire demon's accursed brother spilling from his lip_

 _over and like a non-nonsensical mantra as if he's a deranged mad man_

 _Onward the song of Igneel trudges_

 _Any with prying eyes from afar_

 _may just see infernal darkness incarnate annihilate all_

 _those who block his path fall at his feet in firey wake_

 _Driven by bloodthirsty instinct to obliterate the creator_

 _Forward E.N.D marches_

 _on the hunt in search of his so-called dear brother_

 _Eye for an eye_

 _Tooth for tooth_

 _Raging thirst for the other's blood_

 _All in all vengeance apparent_

 _The thought of meeting his inevitable demise_

 _just barely crosses the prince of hell's mind_

 _yet he cares not_

 _For without the guiding, sacred light of his father and most dear friend_

 _he is lost, all days perpetually gray_

 _No tomorrow in sight_

 _Totality of his desolate existence an infinite void_

 _Devoid of meaning just the same_

 _Reunited they all will at least be_

 _in the the golden fields of Avalon_

 _after his spirit departs_

 _Just Lucy wait, Natsu tells himself_

 _in his arms she soon will be on the other side_

 _when he crosses the threshold_

 _Watching over those so precious together_

 _Instead of her buried along with his heart_

 _six feet underground_

 _Side by side at last_

 _Apart nevermore_

 _A figure, there standing_

 _in the distance_

 _the son of Igneel finally catches a glimpse_

 _Is it the one he's been searching for?_

 _No, just the ice devil slayer himself_

 _Former brothers in arms , comrades in life_

 _Mortal foes now, team mates no longer_

 _Infernal hellfire and ice will clash_

 _A rift far too vast to mend_

 _Shattered remnants of a fraternal bond beyond repair_

 _All for naught_

 _Natsu's goal of sanguinary retribution clear_

 _Purging the world of the one who started it all_

 _Even it means cutting down almost any who stand in his way_

 _The loss of etherious's beloved really does drive the heart mad_

 _Delirium_ _not overcome_

 _Oh, but little does the demon know that his most_

 _precious star lives_

 _If only he could see_

 _how she still breathes_

 _Alive and well_

 _Alas he does not_

 _All is not lost_

 _In the end, who alone will stop the volatile discord?_

 _Who alone will be brave enough to be up to the task?_

 _Oh, who alone will stop the clash?_

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! Just a few housekeeping notes in terms of clarification and reminders.**

 **1\. "Scarlet Tears" is one of the literary metaphors used in poem alluding to the blood stains under Lucy's eyes after Diarma attempted to scratch them out-unsuccessfully I might add (Thank God lol). The whole bit about regarding the stars being blotted out overall symbolizes Natsu's/E.N'D grief who feels that the world—or his world at least— has become that much less brighter without one of his best friend's light. Not to mention his existence ceasing to have meaning in the wake of so much loss—especially just one year after Igneel's death. Yes, he loves and cares for his other friends a great deal—especially Happy-, but losing them (with a few exceptions like said cat ) isn't quite the same as losing Lucy to death— at least not to the point as being as soulcrushing. I am by no means trying to downplay how much he values others in life—just offering my take since naturally the loss of someone is only futher magnified based on the nature of the relationship and how close you were which is no different for our favourite dragonslayer. In the end, Natsu/e.n.d ultimately would much rather be with Lucy and Igneel in the afterlife watching over their other friends in the afterlife than be without the former in the realm of the living—once he's had a chance to destroy Zeref with his bare hands (most likely using fire and whatever else he has at his disposal—Natsu I mean.) Just so you know ?.**

 **2\. To anyone who were following my other works on previous accounts , The Draconic Demon Within is a semi-au Nalu/Endlu fic in which it follows the original timeline of events from the manga and anime up until chapter 478 or so where Natsu saves Lucy from certain death by intercepting Jacob's attack just in the nick of time. After his brutal defeat is where the plot of TDDW deviates. In this fic, the original Team Natsu(Natsu, Lucy, Happy) soon gets word that the Tartaros has remerged with resurrected members and forged an alliance with the Alvarez empire they've (save a few such as Brandish)— all while overthrowing Zeref in the process now that they've gained total independence.**

 **Natsu and Lucy are then lured to Tartaro's new base of operations (in part because said dragonslayer wasn't about to let his girl go barging in alone what with her being one of the people he's most protective of for obvious reasons and all) where they subsequently learn from Tempester that his (Natsu's) life is no longer tied to his brothers —which comes as a shock to you know who that it was mind you—; all this before an incantation is recited from a particular tome to fully awaken the demonic aspect of Natsu's identity from within now that the seal is broken. Pretty sure you guys know the rest for which the rest of the plot unfold as more chapters are posted. Just thought you guys should know in case anyone had any questions about the original timeline of the Fairytail series fits in with TDDW. I'll be sure to post this within the bottom A/N notes in the one chapters in the process of revison of said fic. Side note: I hope to start reposting while also uploading new chapters for both this fic, Tantric Flames and others in the works ASAP.**

 **All right y'all, that's it for now. Be sure to let me you know what you think by leaving a review/comment and don't forget to give the rest of my writing a read once posted/. (Corresponding links above in this post, in sidebar and bio if on tumblr. Also on my Fanfiction profile)! Many thanks once again to all who've been supporting me thus far (including my friends/mutuals, followers and readers)! Until next time—take care!**


End file.
